


First Date

by nightlyRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Trans Dave Strider, Trans John Egbert, Trans Male Characters, my trans babies, they're trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlyRain/pseuds/nightlyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled in which John and Dave have their first date...or, at least, they planned to; however, it's kind of hectic when your date starts his period right before he's supposed to leave, shows up at your apartment with a box of kittens, and nearly sets your kitchen on fire instead of just taking you out to dinner or the movies like a normal person. (My contribution to Day 3 of JohnDave week!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:50 PM --

EB: hey dave...um.   
TG: hey youre on your way right   
EB: about that.   
EB: i'm going to be a little late.   
EB: it's not anything to really be worried about, though! i just, uh. kinda.   
EB: started bleeding.   
TG: oh shit   
TG: ok well i mean   
TG: take as much time as you need   
TG: hell i would consider that a good reason to take a rain check i mean holy fucking shit thats like bad luck central   
EB: no, i'm not cancelling. i'm just going to be late.   
TG: ok dude   
TG: well then i guess ill see you when you get here   
EB: yeah. sorry!

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 1:01 PM --

TG: dont be sorry  
TG: see you when you get here

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 1:03 PM --

 Your name is John Egbert, and this must be true hell. You are supposed to be leaving to take your best bro, or, now, your boyfriend, to a sit-down authentic Mexican restaurant near your house, but let's just say when you went to use the restroom you found you would just have to be delayed.

Currently, you are taking some Midol, and vitamins. You huff a little at your reflection as the vitamin, which tastes like some sort of sweet berry you can't quite place, dissolves under your tongue, and leave the bathroom, putting away the vitamin and Midol bottles. You hesitate in the hall, not sure if you should go to the kitchen and make tea, and make yourself later than planned, or just leave then. Your abdomen practically pulses, and you head over to the kitchen, to at least get yourself some dark chocolate.

  **John: Be Future Dave. ==== >**

Your name is David Elizabeth Strider, and it is currently about 1:30 PM. You're starting to wonder if John got himself into trouble, when there's a knock at your door.

You jump much more than you'd like to admit, and get up, trying not to run to the door in your excitement. Really, John should be arrested for knowing exactly how to keep you on the edge of your seat waiting for him. That shit's not normal; Bro would be ashamed of you, getting this head-over-heels over the kid.

In any case, you stop at the door, fix your hair, make sure you look all nice and crap. Also, make sure he doesn't think you ran up to the door that quickly, it's embarrassing.

You open the door, opening your mouth to comment on the fact that this is far beyond fashionably late, and are greeted by a box of kittens practically shoved in your face.

"Look, Dave! Aren't they cute?"

"...kittens. John. You show up at my house no less than twenty minutes late, you're supposed to take me out to lunch, and you bring a box of kittens."

"Well, I found them on the sidewalk on the way here; I couldn't just leave them to fend for themselves!"

"There are, like, ten kittens in that box, I don't think we can take them with us."

"Well, we could stay here and take care of them!" You guess your staring at him must have been a little too skeptical, because he adds, "Well, we didn't have reservations anyways, it's not like we'll be keeping an empty table empty if we don't go."

"Okay, yeah, we can take care of them, but what about food?"

"We can make food!"

"...John, neither of us can cook."

"It can't be  _that_ hard! My dad cooks all the time, I'm sure I could make something if I had a recipe!"

"Alright, alright. So, we'll be taking care of ten kittens like some kind of pair of gay cat dads, and making food from scratch, which neither of us has done before really, but obviously we can do it. Your dad's like a master chef, so obviously you are too, then. Okay, sounds fun. Perfect first date."

"Dave," John interrupts softly. He's smiling, and your face heats up slightly. "You're rambling."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"So. May I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, fuck, sorry." You move out of the doorway, and John walks right in, smiling at you still, in a way that makes your heart pound way more than it should.

** Dave: Be Future John. ====> **

 Your name is John Egbert, and you think you just singed your hair.

It's about 2:00 PM, and you at least just found out you and Dave definitely  _can't_ cook. To put it plainly, you almost set both of you on fire trying to make soup.

So, now, you're sitting on the couch, and playing with the kittens, while Dave makes you both cereal.

He offers to put on a movie as he comes back with two bowls of Frosted Flakes and sets them on the table. He must see the hopeful glint in your eyes, because he adds that he is not allowing himself to sit back and watch Con-Air with you on your first date.

You argue about it for a while, and end up watching the first three Scream movies.

Eventually, you end up staying the night, cuddling Dave on the couch, with all ten of the kittens snoozing in the box next to it. Your back might end up hurting in the morning, from sleeping on the couch, and worse might've happened if Dave hadn't managed to rouse you so you could both take off your binders real quick, but all in all, both of you could agree that, despite it not having followed your plans, that was the best first date ever.


End file.
